The Muggleborn Sentiment
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: Muggleborn/Raised students casually drop references that literally confuse everyone else. Probably doesn't follow the original timeline. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC's and PLOT!
1. Patronus Trouble

**Basically a place for me to put my muggleborn/raised headcanons. Starting with PATRONUSES!**

**As said in Summary, I own nothing-nothing they reference, nothing shown...just the plot and my OC's (Miranda, Angelica, Walt, Daniel, Amy...)**

* * *

"HEY!" Angelica Louis ran to catch up to her friend, Miranda.

Miranda and Angelica was both 7th year muggleborn Hufflepuffs and generally _not _the most popular students, though they were some of the kindest.

"I hear Professor Lupin is teaching about the Patronus charm today." Miranda remarked as they headed to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"What are they?"

"I don't know but it sounds fun!" Miranda laughed.

* * *

"The Patronus charm is one of the most famous and difficult defensive charms." Remus stated, turning to face the class. "It often takes the form of a misty substance, but can eventually be produced as a 'spirit animal', so to speak. You must think of a _powerfully _happy memory to even produce a wisp and it is _not _easy to accomplish. The charm is most often used as a defense against dementors. Now, who would like to attempt it? Keep in mind that you may not succeed and that is perfectly fine."

Miranda raised a tentative hand.

"Miranda? Go ahead: the charm is '_Expecto Patronum.' " _Remus moved aside as she stood up.

Miranda closed her eyes as a single memory came to mind. Trading cards, an anime T.V show, a video game...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She screamed.

Silence. Miranda opened her eyes to see a Silvery Pikachu staring back at her.

Angelice whisper-sang, "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!"

"To catch them is my real test...To train them is my cause!" Ben Copper chimed in.

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!" Amy Zhang, a half-blood, put in.

"Each Pokemon to understand. The power that's inside!" Daniel Freeman laughed.

Purebloods and a majority of half-bloods watched in awe and confusion as they prattled on.

Remus was seriously puzzled at what exactly Miranda's Patronus was and _what song is that?_

* * *

"ALRIGHT! I had an incident with the 7th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs last week. I trust you will be better." Remus sighed wearily at his next teaching of the Patronus Charm. This time to students clad in Red and Gold, Silver and Green.

"I'd like to attempt it, Professor." Remus nodded to the student who'd spoken, a Slytherin named Walt.

But what Remus _didn't _know, the poor guy, is that Walt was a muggleborn, Miranda's friend, and that he was also hoping to cause some mischief.

"_Mudblood!" _Marcus Flint hissed as Walt passed.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"A huge T-Rex burst out of Walt's wand and Remus nearly fainted.

"YES!" A muggleborn screamed, holding up a wrist covered with a Jurassic Park watch.

Someone else gave their impression of a roar.

"Muggleborns are _weird._" A Gryffindor complained loudly.

"AND SOME HALF-BLOODS!"

"Only _two _Half-Bloods!" Someone else retaliated.

"In _this _class." A student shot back.

Remus clutched at his heart. _Not again..._


	2. Percy Jackson:As Told By Harry Potter

**Whaaaaat? Two chapters in a day? From ME? Impossible! But here it is...What would you like next? Hamilton or Disney?**

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson...that belongs to Rick!**

* * *

Takes Place on a Summer After DH

"Hey Percy?" Harry asked, a faint smile gracing his lips.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Arthur, and their children were all (yes, ALL) gathered at the Burrow during the summer when Harry had looked up from his lunch and called the third youngest Weasley brother.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Are-Are...no, it's a dumb question. Forget about it!"

"Aww, come on, Dad." Lily encouraged. "Ask it!"

Percy looked at The-Boy-Who-Needs-Hyphens-In-His-Name-For-Some-Reason expectantly.

"Well...do you know anyone named Jackson?" Harry asked.

Hermione clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Rose and Hugo looked at her, confused. Everyone else was trying to figure out what Harry was on about.

"Yes..." Percy replied. "There was a muggle boy named Jackson that I was friends with before Hogwarts."

"Wait. You were Percy and Jackson?" Harry asked, eyes twinkling brightly.

"Yes, Uncle Harry. Is there a point to this?" Dominique asked. The Weasleys were watching Harry and Percy talk, Molly and Arthur looking slightly concerned.

"That's what Jackson asked. Why is that a big deal?" Percy asked.

"Because you must have had access to Cabin 3." Harry said, like this was obvious.

_Huh? _Everyone except Harry and Hermione thought.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" Ginny giggled nervously.

"I'm fine!" Harry insisted. "It's just that in the muggle world there's a guy named Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, etc."

"Percy Jackson?" Roxanne repeated.

"Well, Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls him Percy."

"Does Percy Jackson have any siblings?" Bill drawled, smirking.

"Well...'' Harry paused, thinking. "His mum and dad weren't married, so he has a few half-siblings, courtesy of his step-mother. None he's close to, though. He has four cousins who are basically his siblings- Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque and Nico's older sister, Bianca, who died."

"SPOILERS!" Hermione screeched.

"What?" Ron screamed back.

"Percy lives with his mother." The Chosen One continued. "And he thinks she died. But really, she's being held captive. So he saves her, with the help of Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. But then his friend, Luke, betrays him. Luke is evil...then he's good...then he's dead..."

"SPOILERS!" Hermione scolded him.

"Seriously, what?" Charlie deadpanned.

"Guys..." Harry said slowly. "Percy Jackson doesn't exist." Everyone stared at him with an _are-you-kidding-me-right-now-Potter? _look on their faces.

"And...done!" Hermione laughed, having filmed the _whole _thing.

"Oh, text that to me!" Harry chuckled.

Poor Purebloods/Half-Bloods/Mortals.


	3. Disney Makes A Comeback

**DISNEY TIME! So, any ideas for the Hamilton chapter are welcome!**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to work with you, Potter!" Draco Malfoy groaned. Yes, Snape had put the two worst rivals in their year together for a project.

Wow. Soooooo smart. Note the sarcasm.

"Well, the sooner this is over the better." Harry sighed.

"Let's get down to business." Draco ordered.

Harry shrugged, before smiling brightly. "To defeat...the HUNS!" The-Boy-Who-Lived sang.

"Did they give me daughters?" Every muggleborn at the table chorused.

"WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS?" All muggleborns/raised were singing now.

"CALM DOWN!" McGonagall thundered.

Everyone went quiet, but the damage had been done.

Harry had started a Disney trend...one that Dean Thomas would pick up later.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall?" Dean called. "I have a question."

"Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

Dean winked at Harry and Seamus before turning to McGonagall.

"I came across a phrase in a book that I was wondering about...maybe you could explain?"

"Of course, Mr. Thomas."

"Well...the phrase was 'Hakuna Matata.' "

Seamus choked, Hermione giggled, Harry grabbed on to the arm of a very confused Ron and several other Muggleborns and Half-bloods had similar reactions.

McGonagall smiled for a second before answering.

"I believe, Mr. Thomas, that it means 'No worries...for the rest of your days.' "

She turned her back and began teaching the class again.


	4. Yer a wizard, Alexander!

**Here it is...THE HAMILTON CHAPTER!**

_**Hamilton **_**is not mine! It is owned by the *genius* Lin Manuel Miranda. Also, a lot from this chapter was inspired by the Fanfiction 'Hamilton References' by A very obsessed fangirl. Go and check her out! I didn't use any of her sentences, though I did let her know (I don't want to get sued!) but she gave me inspiration.**

**Also, the book that Professor Boot reads from is, obviously, not real. Hamilton was NOT a wizard and neither was anyone else in History. They were all *normal* people and never went to Hogwarts or any other magic school. Thank you.**

* * *

Hogwarts, 2019.

Ravenclaw Muggleborn, Margarita 'Margo' Green was best friends with Slytherin Half-Blood, Catherine King.

Everybody knew that.

But it so happened that poor Professor Boot had to teach them History of Magic. Together.

"And one of the most famous wizards of all time is the Half-Blood, Alexander Hamilton..." The Professor had droned.

Immediately, Margo's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Green?"

"Hamilton was a wizard?" Margo squealed, err, asked. "But how? He's famous in the muggle world, you know."

"Well!" Professor Boot smiled wryly, a muggle-born himself. "His father was a muggle and his mother a pure-blood witch who was educated at Beauxbatons. I am aware that his father left upon realizing what she was, the poor chap. Alexander's brother, James, was sent to Beauxbatons as well, though Alexander was educated _here." _

"Were any of Alexander's _friends _magic?" Catherine smirked.

"I'm unaware what you mean, Miss King."

"I _mean _what about John Laurens? Aaron Burr? LAFAYETTE! Angelica! Eliza-aaaaaaaaaa. And Peggy!"

Snickers passed through the room while most looked confused as to why Catherine had sung the last three names.

"Good questions." Professor Boot nodded. "Now, I believe neither John nor Aaron had any experience in magic, nor did they know what Alexander was. However, Lafayette had also been to Beauxbatons in his day and knew Alexander's brother quite well."

"What about THE SCHUYLER SISTERS?" Wayne sung. A few cries of '_work, work' _ were heard throughout the room.

By this point, both Slytherin and Ravenclaw Purebloods (and most Half-Bloods) had fallen asleep. Yes, the ever studious Ravenclaws found this too weird...after all, not ALL of them can like school.

Professor Boot grinned and picked up a book titled, '_Alexander Hamilton': A Wizard's Guide, by Eliza Hamilton-Holly (Translated by ._

"This is a book written by one of the only two children of Alexander to have magic. The other was his first son, Philip. Now, let us commence reading. There will be no test on this, it will not come up in your exams, ever. But if you would like to listen, please do:

_From Chapter 14: The Schuyler Sisters._

_My Father, despite what the Reynolds Pamphlet may lead you to think, loved my Mother (The Original Eliza Hamilton) very much. He had already married her by the time Rappaprt's Law wheeled around and, therefore, stayed married. _

_However, she never knew he was magical. Should MACUSA come calling, she would be innocent still._

_ My Grandfather, Philip Schuyler, had been a Squib as his parents were Pureblood and neither my mother, nor any of her brothers (Philip, John or Rensselaer), were witches or wizards. _

_Her sisters, however? Well, there are no records of Aunt Cornelia or Aunt Catherine but we can say that Angelica was a muggle._

_Peggy, on the other hand, was a witch. And a fairly good one that married another wizard. She was the only one of Grandfather's children to know about the Wizarding World and that was part of the reason she confided in my Father so much._

That should answer your questions. I'm sure Madam Pince has more copies of the book if you wish to read it. Now, let's count: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, _SEVEN, _EIGHT, NINE!" Professor Boot's voice cracked on the number seven.

"NUMBER TEN, PACES FIRE!" All the muggle-raised children screamed as one.


	5. 5

**Hey! So, this originally started as something I wanted to see: it turned into something I wrote. But to be honest? My heart was not in this chapter. So, yeah, this will probably be the ****_last _****chapter until I get a bit more inspiration. After that? I may update again.**

**But this will be marked as ****Complete **** though I'll add another chapter or two if I really want to. This week I've basically been wrapping up a lot of my stories as I will barely update once school starts. **

**But I ****_am _****going to start a ****_Hamilton _****Reincarnation story. Any ideas for it?**

**Seriously, though? I would like to dedicate this final chapter to The8Horcrux, who has reviewed almost ALL my stories, is often my source of encouragement and is TOTALLY someone I'd be friends with if we knew each other, despite her being *older* than me, according to her Profile.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has read this story.**

Whew, that was sentimental!

* * *

Ten Duel Commandments/ Non-Stop! Also Known As: The Muggle Studies Teacher gets **Roasted**.

"Alright!" The Muggle-Studies teacher, Professor Barnes lit up the screen in front of the classroom.

Julia Scott-Martinez, muggle-born Hufflepuff, was there to help (Barnes was a Pureblood and needed it). Julia would have _liked _to take Arithmancy but hey! She was _always _willing to help.

At least she had company: her muggle-born cousin, Gryffindor Stewart Simon-Martinez was there too (yay!).

"Today!" Barnes chirped. "We are going to learn about muggle music! Can anyone name a kind?"

Nervously, Ruth Barber raised a hand Julia recalled that he was a good friend of Stewart's, albeit a Pureblood.

"Mr. Barber?"

"Err..." Stewart nodded encouragingly. "I've heard of...Hit Bop?" Everyone looked slightly confused.

"I think he means...Hippy Top!" Martin Callum called, smirking.

"Non, non!" Ariel Ryan said, her French accent distinguished. "He means, how you say? Hip Hop!" She had moved from France a couple years back and was still getting used to the English language.

Julia could feel a piece of parchment poke her and she snatched it, irritated already at the way Barnes was explaining the beautiful thing that was hip-hop. The parchment turned out to be a note from Stewart, that read:

_How you say, Onarchy, Anarchy? _Julia barely contained a snort.

Her attention was called back to the class, however as a certain name was called:

"Lin Manuel Miranda used both Hip-Hop and, err...show tune? In his song: Ten Duel Commandments. It is a...counting song! It...teaches you...how to count...seems silly to me!"

Julia and Stewart felt their mouths drop open.

A _counting song? _This was a disgrace! How...

"It is not silly!" Stewart yelled. Julia felt her hands fly to her mouth.

"Everyone is allowed an opinion." Barnes sniffed. "One more word and DETENTION, Simon-Martinez!"

"But Ma'am!" Stewart objected. "My name is Stewart! (Julia giggled, noticing the tune) I am a wizard! I'm not nervous, caught up in this blizzard! I'm sorry, I am a Hamil-fan with pride. You talk about Lin, I can _not _let it slide! Mr. Barnes, how was the rest of your show? I'd rather skip the pleasantries, LET'S GO!"

"ENOUGH!" Barnes boomed. "I want you all to read about Hip-Hop or Bit-Bob or whatever in your books! Work NON-STOP!"

Stewart raised his hand and Julia realized _exactly _what he was about to do.

"WHAT, MUDBLOOD, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY?" Everybody stared at him, not quite believing the M-word that came out of his mouth.

"Mr. Barnes, I _quite _think that's enough." Professor McGonagall said dryly.

Barnes' grin faded as he wondered how long she had been there. But he simply nodded and left.

Julia froze for a second before turning to Stewart.

He was singing 'Non-Stop' from Hamilton under his breath.

She rolled her eyes and began singing with him.

Oooooo[THE END]oooooO


End file.
